


Crazy in Love

by SoraSaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hybrids, Hyunjeong, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin, hyunin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSaki/pseuds/SoraSaki
Summary: O amor pode nos levar a algumas atitudes meio loucas às vezes. Não que Hyunjin ligue de ser louco por Jeongin. E essa loucura parece ser contagiosa entre um certo grupo de híbridos.“O que o Hyunjin tem, irmão?”“Nada de mais, Felix, ele só está louco de amor pela pequena raposa.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	1. Slump é o melhor lugar para um híbrido!

**Author's Note:**

> Só avisando que hyunin é o foco, mas vão aparecer seus amiguinhos também!  
> Todos são híbridos e a espécie vai aparecer no decorrer da fic, boa leitura anjos ~

**Prólogo**

Era uma vez um mundo que tinha se tornado pacífico… Oh, não exatamente o mundo, digamos que no geral não era tão ruim quanto já fora, mas ainda podia melhorar. Isso, agora está correto. Um mundo muito belo e que se configurava diferentemente da época onde humanos simples predominavam.

Bom, agora eles tinham se extinguido, e híbridos e animais compunham a população habitante terrestre. Como aquela velha explicação de ficção científica, mas que nem é tão relevante para esta história. Enfim, o que importa é que a vida tinha muito mais qualidade e não era mais baseada em tecnologia como já fora. Interessante, ou não?

Havia um certo local, muito lindo em sua simplicidade, onde alguns híbridos viviam em um sistema pacífico. Um local onde as espécies se misturavam e conviviam sem problemas, era muito bom.

Slump, esse era o nome do pequeno vilarejo, ficava às bordas do município Top. Um local afastado de toda bagunça da cidade e agitação, era perfeito para se morar. Cercado por uma pequena floresta, ficava quase no topo de um morro, e ainda tinha um rio que regava bem a região. Com alguns pomares, o vilarejo sobrevivia de pequenos comércios de troca e plantações.

As casas eram de madeira em modelos de chalés, algumas maiores que outras por conta das famílias terem mais ou menos membros. Aconchegante seria um bom adjetivo para as residências, ou mesmo as construções funcionais existentes.

Os pomares tornavam Slump um lugar com um cheirinho adocicado na época de colheita das frutas, e mais ainda na floração. Isso graças aos pessegueiros serem o principal cultivo, estendendo campos de flores rosadas por toda parte. 

Costumava ser um período bem romântico quando o inverno ia embora dando local para a primavera. As flores também lembravam os híbridos de que talvez era o momento certo para encontrar um parceiro.

No entanto, isso é só uma pequena contextualização geral sobre o local bonito que é Slump. O que só dá o pontapé inicial para contar sobre alguns habitantes muito fofinhos que moravam por ali. Serei legal e direi o quão variada era a população híbrida moradora desse simpático vilarejo.

Haviam cães, um deles um tanto peculiar, e gatos… ora ora, não estão surpresos? Então o que acham de alguns híbridos meio diferentes? Que tal um esquilo ou um morcego? Mas saibam que a raposa do deserto era meio incomum por aquelas bandas… 

Quem são… pode ser um mistério ou não. Mas ao menos será bonito de se ver como a espécie não importa tanto para amar o outro. Só tome cuidado com quem você flerta por lá, em Slump soube que existe um tipo muito protetor de canino… Vai que você ganha uma mordida, depois não diga que eu não avisei!


	2. Novos amigos são muito bem-vindos!

Em um dia qualquer da semana, o pequeno híbrido de raposa do deserto estava novamente na casa dos amigos. Ele queria se divertir um pouco, antes da época de estudos voltassem, afinal, aquilo era férias e todo mundo quer aproveitar o período.

A família Yang era produtora de mel de pêssego, um item muito apreciado e único. De certa forma se tornaram conhecidos em Slump pelos subprodutos docinhos que faziam também, como geléias e compotas. Acabou que a família de Jeongin ficou muito amiga dos Lee, os responsáveis pela plantação dos pessegueiros, os quais forneciam-lhes a matéria prima para o que faziam.

A raposinha observava as frutas saudáveis e suculentas na árvore presente no jardim da casa dos Lee. 

— Felix, acho que temos visita. — Jeongin disse de repente, movendo a cauda mediana e felpuda inconscientemente.

As orelhas alaranjadas do híbrido de gato se moveram ao ouvir seu nome. Como eram muito novinhos, ambos com dez anos, não sabiam esconder suas orelhas e rabinhos ainda. O gatinho estava quase dormindo confortável embolado sobre sua cama que não se manifestou em ver do que se tratava.

— Quem…? — Minho se aproximou para olhar também. — Ah, o morcego de novo.

As orelhas rajadas moveram-se em alerta, tinham um tom acinzentado também e eram visíveis, porém sua cauda não. Afinal, ele era muito habilidoso e já conseguia escondê-la aos treze aninhos. Um gato muito esperto o nosso Minho. Era inevitável para ele ficar alerta perto dos dois mais novos, sem querer, via a raposa como seu irmão também.

Ao citar sobre um híbrido de morcego, Felix pulou da cama, a preguiça parecendo sendo sacudida para fora com agilidade. Gatos eram ágeis mesmo, nada tão impressionante, outra coisa que não era novidade era a curiosidade deles sobre o incomum. 

Felix se apoiou nas costas da raposa, as mãozinhas nos ombros alheios para que pudesse ficar na ponta dos pés e ver finalmente o garoto misterioso. De forma simpática, Jeongin abaixou suas orelhas que eram um tanto grandes, o que facilitou o seu melhor amigo a ver quem era também.

— Desde o início das férias ele começou a vir aqui quase todos os dias. Sempre vem sozinho e vai embora com várias sacolas — explicou Minho.

— Irmão, a gente pode descer e falar com ele?

— Sim, mas vamos esperar ele comprar para não atrapalhar a mamãe.

Minho já estava mais do que habituado a essa curiosidade do irmãozinho, sorriu fazendo carinho nos fios alaranjados. Acabou por esperar Felix soltar Jeongin para deixar um afagar nos fios clarinhos e rosados.

Os três logo desciam as escadas para o térreo da residência Lee. Havia um pequeno galpão de estoque nos fundos da casa e um escritório que parecia mais uma pequena loja na lateral. Minho presumiu que sua mãe tinha levado o garoto nesse último cômodo para atendê-lo.

— Minho, sua família não tem uma lojinha no centro do vilarejo? Por que será que ele vem aqui para comprar?

— Boa pergunta Jeongin… 

Minho tomou a frente, e em quase uma missão secreta eles se esgueiravam pelos cantos da casa até chegar próximo ao destino. Os dois mais novos tentaram ouvir o que era dito através da porta de madeira, assim como toda construção, mas parecia silencioso. Estranho.

De repente a porta se abriu e os dois híbridos foram ao chão, a raposa com as costas no chão e Felix de frente para ele, quase com os corpos infantis encaixados. Jeongin sorriu sem graça para a dona Lee que os olhava de cima de forma inquisidora. Do lado dela, um garoto de cabelos escuros e expressão séria os observava, ele tinha orelhas pequenas, pontudas e sem pelos.

— Você é mesmo um híbrido de morcego? Cadê as suas asas? — Minho que estava em pé do outro lado da porta se aproximou perguntando de forma direta, sua curiosidade agora surgindo.

— Eu posso escondê-las já. — Sorriu presunçoso. 

Felix olhou para cima, bem na hora que o outro também lhe encarou com o sorriso ainda presente. Parece que o gatinho tinha levado um choque, pois logo ficou de pé todo envergonhado. O híbrido de morcego achou graça, acabou voltando seu olhar mais vezes ao pequeno gato que estava todo tímido por algum motivo.

A senhora Lee apenas disse que precisava fechar o local, e que eles poderiam conversar no quintal ou dentro de casa, logo se afastou deixando as crianças por decidirem o que fazer. Minho estaria com eles de qualquer forma.

— Qual o seu nome? — O gato mais velho perguntou.

Minho olhou para o irmão que estranhamente se encontrava atrás de si e observava o desconhecido “sorrateiramente”. Pois é, será que ele sabe que está chamando mais atenção ainda agindo esquisito desse jeito? Ai ai, Felix… 

— Changbin. E o de vocês?

Aos poucos o clima foi se amenizando e estavam mais confortáveis e conversando tranquilamente uns com os outros.

Então, você deve estar se perguntando talvez: “tá, mas o que está realmente acontecendo aqui?”

Bom, um pré-adolescente faminto, oras. No caso, o híbrido de morcego estava com seus doze anos e era um verdadeiro amante de pêssegos, frutas no geral era sua comida favorita, por isso não resistiu em ir pessoalmente conhecer o local onde elas eram produzidas.

Eu faria isso se fosse uma comida que eu gosto muito também, não julgo.

Mas digamos que o pequeno garoto de fio negros tenha gostado de conhecer seus novos amigos… Pelo menos assim teria chance de um descontinho com a senhora Lee? Quem sabe. Os pêssegos que vendiam na região central de Top não eram tão suculentos quanto os do vilarejo Slump, por isso passou a ir ali com frequência.

— Ei, vamos brincar agora?! — Felix propôs de forma animada depois de tanto tempo conversando.

E as crianças optaram por brincar de escalar os pessegueiros do quintal. Aqueles não eram os da plantação comercial, então os pais dos gatinhos não ficariam bravos. Os irmãos Lee estavam habituados a escalar as árvores dali, subiram com agilidade e equilíbrio.

Changbin pareceu não ter problemas em escalar também, parece que estava habituado a lugares altos e a uma pitada de adrenalina. O caso foi Jeongin. Nossa pequena raposa do deserto não estava se saindo tão bem no início, com um pouco de ajuda de Minho e alguns conselhos de Changbin ele conseguiu subir ao lado de Felix na árvore.

A tarde seguiu tranquila com os quatro se divertindo e rindo. Mas o morcego precisava voltar para casa e já estava quase anoitecendo… 

— Obrigado por hoje, até mais! — despediu-se de forma educada e já ia saindo da área da casa, quando ouviu a voz grossinha do felino.

— Venha mais vezes, Changbin! — Felix gritou da porta de casa, acenando para o mais velho.

O híbrido de morcego sabia que a partir daquele dia voltaria ali quantas vezes pudesse. Bem que sempre diziam que Slump era o melhor lugar para se morar… Talvez pudesse fazer esse pequeno desejo infantil crescer, assim moraria perto dos seus novos amigos que o receberam tão bem, diferente da cidade sem graça para onde voltava.

Pelo menos poderia contar sobre o dia de hoje para Han Jisung, seu único amigo verdadeiro que tinha. Não se enganem, não era triste ter apenas um amigo, mas Changbin não via graça nas pessoas fúteis que frequentavam o ambiente de estudos consigo, e seus vizinhos eram apenas adultos muito ocupados mesmo.

Certo. Mas e então, como fica a nossa querida raposa depois de tudo isso?

Jeongin estava animado por ter feito um novo amigo, era muito tranquilo e gostava de fazer amizades, mesmo que muitas vezes tivesse que vir do interesse da outra pessoa primeiro ou em um caso como o de hoje. Estava tão cansado quando chegou em casa, que só jantou e foi deitar.

A única parte que deixou-o frustrado com o dia que tivera foi quando foram escalar as árvores. Uma pequena irritação se instaurou dentro de si, inconformado por ser o único que precisou de ajuda para subir o pessegueiro, nem era para ter sido tão complicado.

Não entendia o porquê sentiu dificuldade e insegurança na hora de subir que precisou da ajuda de Minho. Com isso em mente acreditou que o melhor seria treinar no dia seguinte, assim poderia fazer igual seus amigos que eram tão bons em escalar árvores assim.

Uma criança com uma forte ideia em mente, esse era Jeongin quando tomava uma decisão. Finalmente ele se entregou ao sono aclamado pelo corpinho quente, amanhã ficaria tão bom em escalar quanto Felix!

E foi isso mesmo que o Yang fez.

Não queria que ninguém o visse, por isso foi até os pessegueiros que faziam divisa com o pequeno bosque que existia atrás de sua casa. Os vizinhos não costumavam ir tanto naquele bosque fora da primavera, e estavam no verão, logo esperava alguém estaria ali logo de manhã.

Respirou olhando a árvore de uns seis metros como um desafio a ser batido. Com cuidado foi apoiando os pés aqui e as mãos ali, não olhou para nenhum lugar que não fosse o topo do pessegueiro, ou os galhos onde se apoiava para subir. Estava focado, como Changbin lhe aconselhou no dia anterior. Ou pensava estar.

Seu pé pisou em falso num galho que se partiu.

Aqui é onde todos começam a rezar pela segurança da raposinha do deserto que caia quase em câmera lenta de uma altura de cinco metros do chão. Rezemos pelo bem estar do Jeongin, minha cria não pode me abandonar ainda! Mas como sou quem está vendo tudo que ocorre de modo amplo…

Sabia que o fatídico dia que começou tudo seria hoje, peguei vocês, hein!

Jeongin não teve nem tempo de gritar, só fechou os olhos e grunhiu com o impacto da queda, mesmo que estivesse completamente bem. E vocês se perguntam se foi um milagre, ou se a reza brava que fizeram para proteger a raposa deu certo?

Na verdade foi tudo obra do destino, ele é meu amigo e me contou que tinha reservado algo muito interessante para a raposinha, ou melhor: alguém.

— Você está bem?

E eis que o nosso herói apareceu mais uma vez para salvar o dia e manter os vilões longe da nossa cidade e… Não! Narração errada, peraí. Eu me perdi, desculpa. Qual é, gente! O garotinho é muito bonito e se vocês estivessem vendo a mesma cena que eu também estariam se perdendo entre as narrações! 

Voltando ao foco.

O nosso novo amigo desconhecido eu mesma irei apresentar, afinal, vamos ver ele bastante por aqui, não é, Hyunjin? Enfim, esse é o nome, apesar de que todos deveriam imaginar a esse ponto… Mas o que importa é que o destino disse que nesse dia o Hyunjin de onze aninhos iria dar uma caminhada de manhã pelo bosque, porque o menino gosta muito de estar em contato com a natureza.

Olha só que sorte a do Jeongin, foi cair justo em cima do seu salvador!

Nesse momento é quando rola aquela cena estranha e peculiar… Vou descrever de forma envolvente para vocês aqui:

Hyunjin tinha parado sua caminhada para observar um garotinho de fios rosados subindo um pessegueiro, e eis que viu quando o mesmo pisou em falso e iria cair. Simplesmente correu e pegou o menino que caía, mas como ainda era muito jovem, ambos foram ao chão por não ter força suficiente para lidar com o impacto dos corpos.

As mãos do híbrido estavam na lombar e costas de Jeongin, este deitado sobre seu corpo e tremendo de leve, provavelmente meio em choque ainda. Esperou o tempo do garotinho sobre si se manifestar. E foi assim que Hyunjin se viu completamente rendido e encantado, afinal, Jeongin era adorável e muito bonito por sinal.

Parecia um tanto mágico, com o cheiro de pêssego tão intenso e docinho no ar, deviam ser as frutas em quantidade que pendiam dos galhos por ali. Os cabelinhos róseos meio despenteados pelo que acabara de acontecer davam um charme junto com as orelhas grandes e fofas.

Jeongin estava sentado sobre a barriga de Hyunjin, ambos se encarando meio perdidos no momento, estavam a analisar um ao outro. Mas alguém ali estava sentindo a urgência e a preocupação crescer. Melhor se mover e parar de admirar o rostinho fofo, nem sabia que híbrido ele era, mas estava curioso.

— Você se machucou? — Sentou-se com cuidado, olhando o menino em seu colo de cima a baixo com preocupação.

— Não, eu to bem — Jeongin tentou se levantar — Aí!

— Deixa eu ver… acho que torceu o tornozelo — Hyunjin dizia, ajoelhado em frente ao menino sentado e com a mão na região analisada. — Vem, eu te ajudo a chegar em casa.

E com isso, mesmo que o mais novo tentasse discordar, se deu por vencido, tendo o garoto que descobriu se chamar Hyunjin, o levando para casa em suas costas. Seus braços abraçavam com cuidado o pescoço à sua frente, e sentia o coração batendo muito forte, achando que ainda era pela adrenalina de agora pouco. Sua mente infantil não sabia dizer ao certo a emoção que sentia, mas era algo bom até.

A casa era perto de toda forma, Hyunjin não iria sofrer tanto assim. Segurava o garotinho pelas conas com toda sua força, com medo dele cair, nem reclamou do peso, ele era leve até. Mordeu o lábio pensando que se fosse mais forte teria pegado o menino sem ele se machucar, iria treinar com mais afinco dali pra frente.

Seu coração se aquecendo com os bracinhos lhe apertando mais forte e com o mais novo tentando disfarçadamente lhe cheirar. Mal sabia ele que podia sentir a respiração perto de suas orelhas e pescoço. Seria Jeongin o tipo curioso talvez? Não podia deixar graça e sorrir com isso, era fofo.

Já o Yang, por mais que tentasse ignorar, estava estranhamente interessado no garoto um pouco mais alto que si, ele tinha um cheirinho gostoso e parecia passar uma sensação de proteção muito boa. Porém, não sabia dizer qual híbrido ele era só de ver as orelhas pintadinhas, assim como a cauda.

— Hyunjin, o que você é? — indagou perto das orelhas dobradas, que tremeram um pouco com sua fala.

— Eu sou um dálmata, um híbrido de cachorro, e você Jeongin?

— Sou uma raposa do deserto. Ah, eu nunca tinha visto ninguém como você! — disse um tanto empolgado com sua nova descoberta, um novo amigo de outra espécie.

— Estamos na mesma, também nunca vi alguém como você. Mas vamos nos ver bastante agora, se você quiser, claro. — Riu para fingir que não ficaria chateado caso o menino dissesse que não teriam como se verem de novo.

E para a alegria de Jeongin, Hyunjin tinha se mudado para Slump no dia anterior. O vilarejo recebeu uma nova família. Os Hwang pretendiam fazer dali um refúgio do trabalho estressante da cidade, e acharam que seria melhor para o desenvolvimento do filho, por isso deixaram o apartamento no centro para ir morar lá.

Ambos estavam felizes com suas descobertas, o que faz tudo ficar ainda melhor.

Eu não falei? O destino sabiamente planejou tudo isso, ou pode só ter sido quem escreve essa narração, mas o que vem depois disso… Eu conto num outro dia. Deixem as crianças descansarem agora.


End file.
